Kharkov-class Star Fortress
The Kharkov-class Star Fortress is a class of space warship employed by the Soliyk Confederate Polity, only deployed in extreme situations. Overview The Kharkhov-class takes the shape of a solid inner sphere 40 kilometres in diameter surrounded by a spherical outer frame 50 kilometers in diameter with no apparent physical connection to the inner sphere visible to mundane sensors. (In reality the connecting frame passes through additional artificially-generated spatial dimensions, as the entire platform is actually a hyperdimensional construct.) Like all Soliyk warships the Kharkov-class is capable of engaging in combat at superluminal speeds, and possesses a maximum practical engagement speed of 1.095×1011 metres per second. When out of combat it can accelerate to 1.095^16 metres per second for long-distance travel. Armaments Offensive Kokyro Instant Matter Transmission Device bombardment systems: By selectively adjusting the fundamental mathematics underlying the payload’s physical location each of these weapons can deliver Unstable Strangelets, Catastrophic Hyperdimensional Field Generators, Catastrophic Hypodimensional Collapse Generators, Temporal Accelerated Zone flash-projectors, Particulate Charge Inverters, pre-generated temporal-suspended Local False Vacuum Imitation States, pre-generated temporal-suspended Local Event Horizon Imitation States, and temporal-suspended fusion explosions almost instantaneously over distances up to 500 light years with standard power input, or over longer ranges with increased power dedicated to them. 1400 of these weapons are mounted internally on a standard Kharkov-class. Nullspace-redirected Translocator bombardment systems: Using a variant of Translocator technology which shunts the payload through Nullspace rather than Midspace to render Translocator jammers ineffective, each of these weapons can deliver Catastrophic Hyperdimensional Field Generators, Particulate Charge Inverters, Temporal Accelerated Zone Flash-projectors, various forms of explosives and copious masses of antimatter almost instantaneously over distances up to 500 light years. 2000 of these weapons are mounted internally on a standard Kharkov-class. Defensive Sunmoth System: Originally developed to counter advanced nanoweapons of the Nine Galaxies which are capable of transmuting the fundamental particulate composition of almost any technological device into pure tin atoms. The Sunmoth system is diffused into space continuously under standard combat conditions as soon as enemy nanoweapons are detected, acting to nullify the effects of any non-friendly nanomachines, picomachines or femtomachines. It uses quantum-entangled intelligent nanites to direct subsidiary picomachine swarms on a large scale, with the picomachines themselves nullifying nanoweapon effects via localised readjustment of appropriate physical constants, in order to enforce a set of physical laws in its vicinity that prevent the operation of enemy nanoweapons while allowing itself and any other friendly nanomachines to continue to function. While supremely effective when able to act unopposed it can be countered by other physics-altering devices. Controlled Nullspace Overlap System: Capable of forcing a physical interaction between Nullspace and standard planes of reality which causes the affected volume of space to exist in Nullspace and mundane space simultaneously, thus exposing whatever occupies the targeted area to the matter-destroying effects of Nullspace exposure and causing objects in motion to be split upon reaching the edges of the overlap and scattered in pieces across Nullspace and Sub/Mid/Hyperspace. This is projected as a shield of sorts